Runaway
by JackieHyde
Summary: Hyde and Jackie have a major relationship crisis. Set about 2 years in the future.Chapter 8 is up! Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am just a fan with no money. I do not own That 70's Show or its characters.  
  
Runaway  
  
Steven Hyde was about to do the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his entire life. He had been going over the pros and the cons of his decision for days now. What other choice did he have? They were all wrong for each other. They had practically nothing in common. Most of their friends didn't even understand why they were together but that had never mattered to him until lately. All the reasons why not began to outnumber the reason why.  
  
Yes he loved her, but it wasn't enough, and he knew that she loved him. But love simply wasn't enough for two people as different as they were. They were still very young. They hadn't really experienced much of anything yet. They had so much stacked against them.  
  
If he didn't call it off now he knew he would never have the strength to do it later. He had to do it now before there were engagement rings, marriage licenses, weddings, or children. She'd thank him for it later. They didn't stand a chance in hell in surviving the test of time and he was sure that deep down she knew it too. So it was now or never.  
  
So why did he feel like he was about to lose the only good thing that had ever happened to him? Why did he feel like he was ripping a piece of his heart out? Last night they had made love like it was the first time and the last time. He had made love to her with an intensity that still shocked him just thinking about it. She had asked him if something was wrong but he had decided to wait and to just savor what time they had left.  
  
She had just graduated from high school two weeks ago. In another month it would be their 2 year anniversary of when they had first kissed in the basement, bored out of their minds from watching "The price is right". He knew exactly what was going on in her mind about where their relationship was headed. She wanted to get married and have babies and she probably thought he wanted it too; maybe he did, but should they? Would it just eventually turn into a screaming mess? Would they eventually end up hating each other? He couldn't bear that thought. He knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
Jackie Burkhardt had never been happier in her life. She had just graduated from high school two week earlier and felt like she was finally free. Free to begin her life with Steven. She loved him so much. She loved him so much it scared her sometimes. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but she knew he loved her. He had trouble showing it sometimes, rarely said it, but she knew he did.  
  
He had called her a few hours ago and said that he needed to talk to her about something very important. That could only mean one thing, right? He was going to propose, or at the very least want them to live together.  
  
She called Donna and asked her to come over. She went downstairs to let Donna in.  
  
"Jackie, what's so important? You were so hyper on the phone I could barely understand you." said Donna, puzzled with her friends behavior.  
  
"Donna, I think Steven's going to propose tonight!" Jackie was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Donna was silent, shock written all over her face. "Jackie, what makes you think that."  
  
"Donna, he called earlier and said that he had something really important he wanted to talk to me about. I mean we've been together for almost 2 years; we're both out of school. We love each other. What reason is there to wait?" Jackie excitedly explained.  
  
"Jackie, I don't know. Are you sure about this? I mean Hyde just doesn't seem like the kind of guy that's ready to get married." said Donna, concerned that her friend was getting all excited over nothing.  
  
"Donna, you don't know him like I do. Last night he made love to me like his life depended on it. He's ready, I just know it. Donna, I love him so much! I can't wait until we can finally be together all the time. He's practically lived her anyway since my Dad's been in prison and since my Mom divorced my dad and ran off with that guy she met in Mexico."  
  
Jackie looked out her bedroom window and saw Hyde parking his car. "Donna, He's here!"  
  
"Ok Jackie, I'll let myself out. Good luck, call me later ok."  
  
"Thanks Donna, I will."  
  
Donna opened the front door and let herself out and let Hyde in at the same time.  
  
"Hey Donna, What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Jackie and I were just having a little girl talk."  
  
Donna noticed that Hyde looked like he'd just lost his best friend or like he was awaiting his execution. Maybe he was going to propose. Donna was puzzled about what the hell was up with Hyde, but she was sure Jackie would call her up later all hyper about whatever Hyde had said.  
  
Hyde walked upstairs and knocked on Jackie's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" Jackie said eagerly. "Hi Steven, I missed you." Jackie threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips and he instantly responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He forced himself to pull away, remembering why he was here and what he had to do.  
  
"Jackie, I think you should sit down for what I have to say. It won't be easy for you to hear and it's not easy for me to say."  
  
Jackie went absolutely still and all the blood drained from her face. This didn't sound anything like she had been hoping to hear.  
  
"Ok Steven, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned his back from her, almost losing his nerve. No, he couldn't back down now. He had to do this. "Jackie, I don't think we should be together anymore."  
  
Jackie felt like she was going to throw up, like she was going to faint. She didn't believe what she was hearing. "What!!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Jackie, listen to me. We have nothing in common. We're all wrong for each other."  
  
"Steven, Look at me!" He turned around and the sight of her face almost broke what was left of his heart.  
  
"How can you say that? I love you! I love you more than anything on the face of this earth! Maybe we don't have everything in common, but we have enough in common of what really matters." Jackie pleaded.  
  
"Jackie, great sex is not enough reason to stay together." Hyde said calmly.  
  
She stared at him dumbfounded. He could have slapped her across the face and it would have hurt less. Tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"So is that how you see me? Just a piece of ass! A great fuck! So basically what you're saying is I'm good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to marry. Is that it Steven?!!!"  
  
"Jackie, I never said that. I didn't mean that. Jackie, I do love you, but it's not enough. I would never last and you know it." Hyde pleaded, trying to find a way to make her understand.  
  
"Steven Hyde, You are a God damn coward! What it boils down to is that we keep getting closer and closer and that scares you to death, doesn't it?! So you have to make up reasons to runaway so you don't have to feel anything. And to think I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. All I've ever wanted is for us to be together, but I guess I was wrong about that. I've been so stupid where you're concerned. I fooled myself into believing this fantasy of you and me. You're right Steven, it would never work, but not for the reasons you've come up with. It's because you're too afraid to really love someone, heart and soul. You don't have faith in us! If you don't, I guess I don't either! Jackie screamed, crying hysterically at the same time.  
  
"Jackie, I..."  
  
"Just shut up Steven, I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. I just want to know is she prettier than me? Is she better in bed? She'd better be worth it!" she screamed.  
  
"Jackie, There isn't anyone else" pleaded Hyde.  
  
"Ya, I've heard that before!" Jackie said sarcastically.  
  
"Just get out!"  
  
"Jackie"  
  
"Get out!!!!" she screamed, shaking violently.  
  
Hyde tried to grab her shoulder to calm her down.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again! To think that I was stupid enough to give myself to you body and soul. I would have done anything for you, anything!!!! But its all meaningless isn't it?! What was last night all about? Good bye sex, just one more lay before you were out the door on to greener pastures!!"  
  
The look on Hyde's face was an admission of guilt as far as Jackie was concerned.  
  
"Just get out before I call the police and have you thrown out!" She started pounding on his chest with her fists. "Get out, Get out! I hate you!"  
  
He didn't need to be told again, and with those last words he was out the door.  
  
She just fell to the floor on her knees and cried, and cried until there was nothing left. She went into her father's liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of scotch and just sat in the corner and took drink after drink, the liquid burning as it went down her throat, but she was in too much pain to care. She drank until practically half the bottle was gone. Eventually she passed out, either from the grief or booze, probably a combination of both. A few hours later she woke up only in time to get to the toilet to throw up. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and she looked as wretched as she felt, red swollen eyes and cheeks from crying for hours, and matted hair from all the tears and lying on the floor.  
  
Suddenly an idea came to her in a moment of what some call clarity. She knew what she had to do. She would leave Point Place. She would go somewhere, anywhere but here. She didn't know where, but she would figure that out later.  
  
************************************** Here's my angsty J/H story. It seems hopeless now, but who knows what will happen? Let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	2. The escape plan

Later that night, early hours of the morning  
  
Steven Hyde drove around aimlessly for several hours. He had done what he had set out to do, so why did he feel like he had just single-handedly ruined his life. He couldn't get her grief stricken face off of his mind. He knew she would be upset, but he hadn't imagined she would take it as hard as she did. His words had literally devastated her. He didn't know that anyone was capable of feeling that much love for him. He hadn't realized that she loved him that much. The sad part was that he loved her probably just as much but now he had killed that love with his fear, his lack of faith, and his callousness. Much of what she had said in response to his words rang very true to him. He was afraid of loving her totally and completely, and without reservation, because someday she would leave him. Just like everybody else who had claimed to love him had.  
  
He was filled with such a feeling of deep regret and despair. He'd really done it this time. There was no way she would ever forgive him for this. And to top it all off she thought he was cheating on her. He had Kelso to blame for that bit, but he knew who the majority of blame belonged to, himself. There was no way to fix this.  
  
He drove by her house again around 2:30 A.M. Her bedroom light was still on, but the rest of the house was dark. It took every bit of strength he had to not go there and beg for forgiveness. If it actually would have done any good he probably would have.  
  
Maybe if he stayed out of her way for a few weeks she would calm down and they could talk this out. Maybe they could remain friends. Oh who was he kidding, he couldn't be just friends with her. He loved her. He needed her. He wanted her. Even now he wanted her so badly he ached. She was like an addiction to him.  
  
They had been lovers for over a year and a half. In that time they had become experts on each others bodies. Jackie's house being empty had certainly helped that endeavor along. They had made love nearly every day, sometimes several times a day. They never got tired of each other. The thought of another man touching her filled him with near-homicidal rage. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought this through completely. He thought he had been cruel to be kind, but that whole theory had backfired on him big time.  
  
  
  
Jackie sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, finally finished throwing up from drinking ½ a bottle of scotch. She's done it to numb the pain; ironically there wasn't enough alcohol in the whole overstocked liquor cabinet to numb all the pain she felt. She was wide awake. She had already slept for several hours. The kind of deep sleep that comes from crying yourself sick for hours. One thought filled her mind over and over again.  
  
"I can't stay here. I've got to get away from this, away from him."  
  
It was bad enough she had completely lost it in front of him. She vowed he would never see her at her lowest again. She was filled with rage. She had built her whole life around him. He was basically all she had in this world. She thought the same went for him, but the relationship they had been building for the last 2 years was apparently meaningless if he could just toss it aside like this.  
  
The only friends she had were his friends. She had no illusions about whose side they would choose. It was bad enough having to have one ex boyfriend around all the time, but 2 would be unbearable. The major difference was she never really loved Michael. Oh sure, she thought she did at the time, but it had been infatuation in hind sight. What she felt for Steven was a hundred times stronger and deeper. She loved him more than anything, but now she was facing up to the fact that he didn't feel the same for her. And it hurt more than anything had ever hurt in her entire life.  
  
She went over and over in her mind where she could go to start over. Once she left Point Place she had no intention of ever coming back. She was going to leave and never look back. There was nothing left here for her. She'd lost Steven, her father was in prison, and her mother was only God knows where.  
  
There was only one person she could think of to ask for help, her half sister Jennifer. Jennifer was her much older sister from her father's ill- fated first marriage. He had married Jennifer's mother his freshman year of college. They had been high school sweethearts. The marriage had fallen apart when Jennifer was 5 years old. Her father had met Jackie's mother attending Harvard Law School and had fallen in love with her and began having an affair. Her father divorced Jennifer's mother and married Jackie's mother and the rest as they say was history.  
  
Jackie barely knew Jennifer due to Jackie's mother never allowing her husband's other child to intrude on her life. Her father always had to fly out to visit Jennifer in New York and as the years passed the visits became few and far between. The last Jackie had heard her sister had married some Wall Street investment banker.  
  
Jackie dug around in her father's office looking for his address book. She found what she was looking for and went back to her bedroom to make the call.  
  
Jackie was extremely nervous about making the call to her sister. How do you ask someone who is basically a stranger for help? Jackie finally got up the nerve to call. It was 6:00 A.M in Wisconsin and 7:00 A.M. in New York.  
  
A woman answered. "Is Jennifer there?" Jackie nervously asked. The woman sounded half asleep. She yawned "This is Jennifer, who is this?"  
  
"Its Jackie"  
  
"Jackie who?"  
  
"Jackie Burkhardt, your sister."  
  
Jennifer yawned again "Oh hi Jackie, it's a little early isn't it."  
  
"I'm sorry Jennifer, I just don't know what else to do, or who to call."  
  
"It's ok, what's wrong Jackie?" asked Jennifer, who was getting alarmed that there was something really wrong. "Is it Dad?"  
  
"No Dad's fine, he's still in jail, but he's ok."  
  
Jackie hesitated for a moment but then finally spilled the details "I need to get away. My boyfriend dumped me last night. I don't have anything else to keep me here. I want to start over someplace new. I was thinking New York City would be perfect. Would it be ok for me to stay with you for awhile, until I could find a job and get my own place?"  
  
Jennifer was silent for a moment, thinking, but also still half asleep.  
  
"Jennifer are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Jackie, I don't see why not. I've always wanted us to get to know each other better. Do you need me to arrange your plane ticket? I know things are tight for you with Dad in jail."  
  
"If you could, I'd pay you back later. I've got to go pick up my last paycheck, quit my job, and I'm going to sell my car today." said Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, you're selling your car?" asked Jennifer, concerned her sister was going off the deep end.  
  
"Yes, I need the money and I won't need it up there." Jackie explained.  
  
"I'll get you a flight out for 7PM tonight. Does that give you enough time to get everything you need together?  
  
"Yes, it should be more than enough." said Jackie gratefully.  
  
"Jackie, wait there. I'm going to call the airline, get your flight booked, and I'll call you back with the details in a few minutes ok?  
  
"Ok, thanks Jennifer." Jackie said tearfully.  
  
"Jackie, don't cry honey, everything will be alright, you'll see." assured Jennfer.  
  
Jackie hung up the phone in relief but a bit anxious. The wheels were in motion now. This time tomorrow she would be in the big apple. 


	3. Too little, too late

Late Morning/Afternoon  
  
It was a sunny June morning. The whole gang was back to hanging out in the Forman's basement. Eric, Donna, and Fez were on summer break from college so everything was back to normal. It was about 11am. Kelso had just shown up, whining about what they could do that day that would be "kick ass".  
  
Donna was a bit worried that she hadn't heard from Jackie about how her talk with Hyde went which was unusual. Normally Jackie called her first thing with whatever exciting or juicy detail about her & Hyde's relationship or sex life, which as far as Donna was concerned, was "Eww!!" Those two got in on like jack rabbits!  
  
Eric noticed Hyde still wasn't up. "Hey, where the hell is Hyde? Is he still at Jackie's?"  
  
Kelso chimed in "His car is here"  
  
Eric was puzzled. "Donna and I were down here in the basement until 3:00 am and he still wasn't back."  
  
Fez spoke up "He was probably still doing it with Jackie."  
  
Suddenly Hyde emerged from his room. He hadn't slept all night. He just stared at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jackie's hurt bewildered expression.  
  
Eric couldn't believe how bad Hyde looked. Unshaven, bloodshot eyes and pale. He looked like death warmed over. "Dude, what the hell's wrong with you this morning?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hyde said defensively.  
  
Fez smirked "He's probably just tired from doing it."  
  
"No, mind your own business!" said Hyde, aggravated with everyone's comments.  
  
"Geez Hyde, we're just kidding." remarked Eric.  
  
"Since you're all going to find out eventually, I'll just tell you now. I broke up with Jackie last night." said Hyde matter-of-factly.  
  
Donna couldn't believe it, poor Jackie. "Hyde, What the hell? Why did you break up with her?!"  
  
"We were headed no where. I didn't see any reason to delay the inevitable." said Hyde, not looking Donna or anyone else in the eyes.  
  
Donna, sticking up for Jackie said "Hyde, that's bullshit and you know it! She loves you! How could you blindside her like that! She thought you were going to propose last night!"  
  
Hyde lost what color he had left in his face. "Where would she get a stupid idea like that!"  
  
Donna said sarcastically "Oh I don't know Hyde, maybe because you've been inseparable for two years, because you love each other, because you're both done with school. She thought it was the next logical step."  
  
"Well, she thought wrong" Hyde said gruffly, trying to put his normal tough guy act on.  
  
Eric though wasn't buying it. He'd known Hyde better and longer than anyone. He knew exactly how much Jackie meant to Hyde. Hyde hadn't told him but he could just tell from watching them together. Hyde had never been happier but now he was being self-destructive.  
  
"Hyde man, what's your problem! You love her! Don't tell me you don't because I know better!" said Eric angrily.  
  
Hyde frowned "What do you care Forman! You always thought Jackie and me were "creepy and unnatural!"  
  
"That was a long time ago. We got over it. We saw how much you guys loved each other. How can you just throw all of that away?!" asked Eric.  
  
Hyde didn't have an answer for that. Last night he could have thought of a dozen reasons why he was making the right decision but now in the cold light of day he couldn't think of one legitimate reason.  
  
Suddenly an idea occurred to Eric. "Hyde, do you know what this calls for? The stupid helmet!"  
  
Fez jumped up from where he was sitting and said "I'll get it!"  
  
Fez promptly retrieved the "stupid helmet" and placed it on Hyde's head. Hyde didn't fight it because he knew that nobody had ever deserved to wear the "stupid helmet" more than he did at this particular moment.  
  
Red came down the basement steps to put groceries away in the deep freeze. He finished putting everything away and noticed Hyde wearing the football helmet. "Trying out for the Green bay Packers today Steven?" said Red sarcastically.  
  
Fez answered "No Red, it's the "stupid helmet" Get with the program! Hyde broke up with Jackie so now he has to wear the "stupid helmet" because he's stupid." Normally Red would have a smart assed comment for Fez but he was too taken back by Fez's announcement that Hyde had broken up with Jackie. He knew Hyde as well or better than he knew his own son. He knew Hyde loved Jackie more than anything. He was going to talk some sense into that boy whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Steven upstairs, now!" commanded Red.  
  
Hyde took off the "stupid helmet" and followed Red up the stairs.  
  
"Sit down Steven"  
  
Hyde sat down at the kitchen table across from Red.  
  
"So Steven, why'd you do it?"  
  
Hyde, already feeling lower than low, swallowed and answered "We have nothing in common. It would never last."  
  
"Steven, you're going to have to come up with something better than that. Look at Kitty and me. We don't have much of anything in common but we've been married for 30 years and I've never regretted it for one day. You know Steven, since you've been under my roof you've done a lot of stupid things, but this takes the dumb ass cake! Steven, love is loving someone faults and all. Do you think you're easy to deal with? You sent packing one of the few people who love you unconditionally. So you're just going to throw it all away because the odds might not be in your favor? Life has no guarantees Steven. Life is a giant crap shoot. Don't you think she was taking a risk with you? But she was willing to do it because she loves you. You can lie to yourself, you can lie to Eric and the rest of the idiots downstairs but you and I both know that you loved that girl before you even got her."  
  
Hyde looked down at the table. He didn't have anything to say in his own defense. He knew every word Red had spoken was the truth.  
  
"Steven, think of it this way. Jackie's a very beautiful girl. She'll find someone else. She'll be someone else's wife, have someone else's children. If that thought doesn't bother you than you did the right thing. But we both know that's not the case here. So what are you going to do about it, Steven?" asked Red, knowing that he'd gone a little over the top with that last comment but if that didn't get Hyde out the door to fix things with Jackie, nothing would.  
  
Steven was livid. Over his dead body would he let Jackie marry someone else! "I've got to go talk to her"  
  
"Get going then" ordered Red.  
  
Hyde went out the sliding glass door, got in his car, and headed towards the mall. Jackie was at work now, so basically she'd have to listen to him because she couldn't cause a scene in front of her customers or the "cheese guy". She still had to work with "cheese guy" a.k.a. Todd but he trusted her and Todd knew Hyde would kick his ass if he even looked at Jackie in a way he didn't like.  
  
He pulled up to the mall about 5 minutes later, parked his car, and walked into the Cheese Palace. He didn't see Jackie anywhere, but maybe she was in the back getting more cheese. Todd was at the cash register. Hyde sauntered over. "Where's Jackie at? Isn't she supposed to be working today?"  
  
"She was here earlier. She quit. Picked up her last check and said she's moving." answered Todd, depressed that his stone cold fox was leaving.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!!" demanded Hyde.  
  
"Oh didn't you know? I thought you guys were still "tight"."  
  
Hyde was overwhelmed. She really quit? He was incredulous. Why would she quit her job? Moving! Moving where? But why?  
  
"Did she say why? Or where she was moving?" asked Hyde angrily.  
  
"No she just said this town is dullsville and that she needed a change of scenery."  
  
"But where is she moving?!" asked Hyde again, losing what little patience he had left.  
  
"She didn't say"  
  
Hyde grabbed Todd by the collar. "Where?!!!" he demanded.  
  
"Really man, she wouldn't tell me. Now let go! I know karate, remember?" said Todd, trying to pretend he wasn't afraid of Hyde.  
  
Hyde let go, not because he was scared of "cheese puff" but because he was convinced he didn't know where Jackie was going. Hyde walked out of the mall in a daze. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. He needed to go back to Forman's and talk to Donna.  
  
When Hyde arrived back at the Forman's everybody was huddled together talking. The minute they saw Hyde they instantly shut up. "Donna, Can I talk to you?"  
  
He led her to his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Ok Hyde, what happened? What did she say?" asked Donna, who wasn't feeling any sympathy for his predicament.  
  
"I didn't talk to her. I went to the Cheese Palace to talk to her but that Todd said she came in today and quit!"  
  
"What!!!" demanded Donna, getting more worried about Jackie.  
  
"I know! Why would she just up and quit her job? She also told him she's moving!" informed Hyde, who was scared also.  
  
"Moving! Moving where?"  
  
"I don't know, he claims she wouldn't tell him. Donna, you have to go with me to her house. She'll talk to you. She'd probably shoot me on sight."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why Hyde!" said Donna sarcastically. "Think about it! You must have broken her heart into a million fucking pieces. Do you ever think about anybody but yourself?!"  
  
"Dammit Donna I feel bad enough as it is!" yelled Hyde.  
  
"Good! You should feel bad! Do you have any idea how much she loves you?! No, you probably don't because you're always too busy acting all cool and like you don't care about anything all the time!"  
  
"Oh whatever Donna!"  
  
"What did you think I'd say Hyde? She's my best friend. Did you think I'd congratulate you for being an asshole?" shouted Donna.  
  
"Donna, are you going to keep running your mouth or are you going to help me stop her from doing something really stupid?" demanded Hyde.  
  
"Oh fine, Let's go!"  
  
Jackie had just arrived home from running errands. She had arranged with her father's attorney for someone to take care of the house. It was her house now. Her father had it put in her name over a year ago so the bankruptcy court couldn't get their hands on it. Luckily by selling some bonds, her mother's jewelry, who obviously wasn't ever coming back, and her grandmother's estate she had enough to maintain the house and live on.  
  
She had sold her car to her father's friend who owned a car dealership. Her father had paid $7000 for it 3 years ago and she had gotten $4500 for it today and he was willing to hang on to it for awhile incase her plans fell through and she ended up coming home.  
  
She went upstairs and finished filling 3 huge suitcases and a few small carry-ons. She would have to arrange for the rest of her belongings to be sent to her later. She had to hurry. The cab would be here to take her to the airport in a few minutes. She reached to turn off her bedroom light but a framed picture caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Steven taken at her senior prom. They looked so happy and in love. What a lie! She picked it up and threw it against the wall, glass shattering everywhere.  
  
She dragged the suitcases downstairs. Just in time as she heard the cab honking out front. She took one last look around, wistful and sad. She didn't know when or if she would ever be back. She started to feel the tears welling up but scolded herself "Not now, you have to keep going, you call fall apart later!"  
  
She locked the front door and signaled the cab driver to help her with her suitcases. A few minutes later the cab pulled away bound for the airport.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes after Jackie had left in the cab to go to the airport Donna and Hyde pulled up in her car.  
  
"I don't see her car anywhere" observed Donna, puzzled because Jackie always parked in front of the house.  
  
"Maybe its in the garage" suggested Hyde.  
  
Donna rang the doorbell. Several minutes passed and no one answered. "She must not be here" yelled Donna to Hyde who was still sitting in her car.  
  
Hyde walked up to the front door and pulled out his key to Jackie's house.  
  
"Hyde, you can't just go in! You know damn well she wouldn't want you to use that key!" reprimanded Donna.  
  
"I just want to make sure she's alright. She's mad at me anyway. I doubt my using the key will make it much worse." said Hyde sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever" said Donna, annoyed with Hyde's behavior.  
  
  
  
Hyde put the key in the lock and opened the door. The house was dark and quiet. Donna called out "Jackie? Jackie! Are you here?!"  
  
There was no answer. So they walked up the stairs. Donna knocked on Jackie's bedroom door. No answer. They opened it, apprehensive of what they would find. Both afraid she might have done something really terrible, but brushing the thought aside as they knew she wouldn't do something like that.  
  
The room was dark. Donna turned on the light. The normally neat and tidy room looked like a tornado had hit it. Clothes were scattered everywhere, along with partially packed boxes and garment bags. The closets were empty with just the hangers sitting empty. Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat. She was leaving after all, maybe she had already left. Donna was getting really worried and fearful about Jackie's state of mind.  
  
Donna noticed an address book lying open on the bed. She glanced at it. The only name she recognized was Jennifer's. Hyde was reading over Donna's shoulder. Then he noticed a hand written note in Jackie's familiar scrawl.  
  
7:00 pm United Flight 119 Gate 9 Landing at LaGuardia airport  
  
"Donna, Look at this!"  
  
"Oh my God, she's got a flight tonight. She's going to New York City! That's where her half sister lives!" said Donna, disbelieving that this was really happening.  
  
"She hardly even knows her sister" Hyde argued.  
  
"Well apparently that's where she going", pointing to the open address book with Jennifer's phone number and address.  
  
"We've got to stop her!" said Hyde, glancing at his watch. It was 6:30. "Come on, let's go! If we hurry maybe we can still catch her."  
  
They left the house in a mad dash. Hyde drove about 70mph the whole way to the airport praying that he wouldn't get pulled over by the police. They finally pulled up to the airport, got out and ran in, saw the gate 9 sign and ran to the ticket window.  
  
"Have they started boarding flight 119 yet?" Hyde asked frantically.  
  
"Yes sir, all the passengers have boarded and they're now cleared for take off."  
  
"I need to talk to a passenger on that plane" pleaded Hyde.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that's not possible."  
  
"Why not!" demanded Hyde.  
  
"Because they're ready to take off. Nobody can go out there now."  
  
"But.." Just then the plane headed down the runway and took off.  
  
Hyde and Donna just stood there stunned that Jackie was really gone. 


	4. Without You

Jackie's flight landed in New York City at LaGuardia airport around 9:30. She had only a very old picture of her sister and hoped she would be able to recognize her. After looking around for several minutes she noticed a familiar looking dark haired woman scanning the crowd. It had to be Jennifer. Jackie walked over towards the woman she thought to be her sister. Jackie was shocked to notice her sister was noticeable pregnant, probably as least 5 months.  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes, Hi Jackie!"  
  
Jennifer gave Jackie a warm hug.  
  
"Well, let's go get your bags loaded on one of these carts so we can get headed to my apartment." suggested Jennifer.  
  
Jackie, who's never been one to beat around the bush, said "Jennifer, I didn't know you were pregnant!"  
  
"Jackie, its kind of a long story. I'll tell you about it later." said Jennifer somewhat seriously.  
  
"Ok" agreed Jackie, puzzled.  
  
Her sister lived in Manhattan on Park Avenue. Marrying rich investment bankers apparently had its perks, thought Jackie. She used to be fixated on money and material things but having been with Steven for the last several years had taught her that there were other things much more important.  
  
They arrived at Jennifer's apartment around 10:30. Traffic had been extremely busy around the airport and it had taken much longer than usual to get to Manhattan. Jennifer had the doorman bring Jackie's bags up.  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Malloy" the Doorman happily volunteered.  
  
"Thank you Tom" replied Jennifer, and gave him a $5 tip.  
  
The building itself was very impressive. Jackie could just imagine what the apartments looked like. Jennifer's apartment was amazing. It had the most breathtaking view of the city. You could see practically everything from the terrace.  
  
Jennifer showed Jackie to the guest bedroom which had its own bathroom.  
  
Jackie had noticed Jennifer's husband was no where to be seen. There seemed to be no traces of anyone living there besides Jennifer.  
  
"Where's your husband, Jennifer?" questioned Jackie.  
  
"That's part of the long story. We're getting divorced." said Jennifer, seemingly indifferent to the situation.  
  
"Really, Oh my God! I'm sorry, Jennifer!"  
  
"Don't be, he's an asshole who's going to get his." shrugged Jennifer.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I came home early one day and caught him in bed with my former best friend. My first instinct was to shoot them both but then I decided I had a much better plan in store for him instead. I'm taking him for everything he's worth. Money's all he cares about, so that's how I'll make him pay." stated Jennifer bitterly.  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"Well, at the time I didn't know I was pregnant. It wasn't until a few months later that I found out. I thought I was late due to stress but no such luck. Not that I don't want the baby, I do, its just the timing is really bad. He found out through a mutual friend and demanded a reconciliation. I told him when hell freezes over! I even had to get a restraining order." explained Jennifer.  
  
"Jennifer, I'm so sorry!" said Jackie, feeling really terrible for her sister.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. My mom had been so great since this whole thing happened. She'll be here tomorrow."  
  
Jennifer noticed Jackie tense up.  
  
"Don't worry about it; nobody blames you for any of your mother's deeds. Its not your fault your mom's a bitch." Jennifer winced, realizing she probably shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry Jackie."  
  
"Hey, she's not one of my favorite people either. I haven't even seen her in over a year." said Jackie sadly.  
  
"Do you need to call anyone?" enquired Jennifer.  
  
"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow I'll call my friend Donna. She'll be worried. I'm not up to it right now and its getting kind of late."  
  
Jennifer and Jackie watched TV and ate popcorn and talked for hours. They had surprisingly a lot in common.  
  
Hey Jackie, my best friend works at Bloomingdale's and we can use her discount and I still have a virgin credit card Nick forgot to cancel. How do you feel about shopping sprees?" asked Jennifer excitedly.  
  
"I love them" shouted Jackie eagerly.  
  
Jackie thought to herself "Wow, I can sure tell that we are related!". Finally after neither of them could keep their eyes open they both went to bed.  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
Steven Hyde had never been so miserable in all of his life, and that was saying something considering his childhood. All he did was go to work and mope around the Forman house. He missed her so much! He missed her voice, her laugh, the smell of her hair and skin. He missed making love to her. He'd hardly slept alone since they'd been together and he didn't sleep nearly as well without her beside him.  
  
In the last three weeks he had come to several conclusions about his relationship with Jackie. He had taken her love for granted. Now that it was gone he realized how empty his life was without her. He was determined to get her back. Once he got her back he didn't want to ever be without her again. But right now he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish that goal.  
  
Donna had called Jackie several times. They would have a good conversation but the minutes Steven's name was mentioned Jackie would change the subject or hang up. She refused to let Donna tell her anything about what Steven had asked her tell Jackie for him. He had even written her four letters, 3 of which had already come back return to sender. He was hoping that she would finally crack and read the latest one. Everyone was so tired of seeing him mope around the Forman house. He hadn't shaved in weeks. Eric had sarcastically told him "Ya Hyde, that's the way to get her back!"  
  
Hyde had yelled "Well, she's not here is she!" and stormed off to his room. Red had commented to Kitty "He's one sad bastard". Kitty had tried numerous things to cheer him up with. She cooked his favorite meals which he didn't eat because he had little or no appetite. He had probably lost ten pounds in the last three weeks.  
  
Hyde had come home from work to find Eric and Kitty in the kitchen looking through the mail. The minute they saw him Kitty hid one of the letters behind her back.  
  
"Mrs. Forman, Is that for me?"  
  
"What? No, ha ha ha." laughed Kitty nervously.  
  
"Let me see it"  
  
She sadly handed it over to him. It was his latest to Jackie returned with her handwriting in big red letters "Return to Sender!!!!". "Steven, I'm sorry honey!" said Kitty solemnly.  
  
He took it and went downstairs to his bedroom.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Jackie Burkhardt lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, not having any energy to get out of bed. She glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. Its 11:00 am. Suddenly Jennifer comes into the room. Jackie closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. Jennifer throws open the curtains. Bright sunlight floods the room.  
  
"Come on, up and at em! I think you've spent enough time in that bed." orders Jennifer.  
  
Jackie does as she's told and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water feels good on her skin and she starts to feel a little better. She doesn't understand what is wrong with her lately, all she does is sleep and she can't stop eating.  
  
After Jackie showers and dresses she goes into the living room where Jennifer is waiting for her.  
  
"Your friend Donna called again. She's worried about you. So is Steven."  
  
"I'll call Donna later but I don't want to talk about Steven!" says Jackie angrily.  
  
"Jackie, shouldn't you at least hear what he has to say? Or at least stop sending his letters back. Jackie honey, I know you're upset and angry with him; you've got every right to be. But what he's done just doesn't add up and with everything you've told me about your relationship and about his parents it just sounds like there's more going on here than meets the eye" advises Jennifer.  
  
"I'm not the one who threw everything away! He made his bed, now he has to lay in it, alone." says Jackie despondently.  
  
"Jackie, do you love him?"  
  
"Yes" answers Jackie, with tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Then don't you think you owe it to yourself and to him to hear him out."  
  
"I just can't deal with it right now" says Jackie adamantly.  
  
"Don't take too long. Time doesn't stand still for anybody. Pride's all well and good but it doesn't love you back and it doesn't keep you warm at night." warned Jennifer.  
  
"Jackie, I love having you here but you've got to stop moping. You need to do something to get your mind off of it. My friend that works at Bloomingdale's said she could get you a job in the lingerie department if you want it.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, we can call her later and set it all up." suggested Jennifer, trying to cheer her sister up.  
  
"Thanks Jenn"  
  
"No problem. What are sisters for?" laughed Jennifer, and hugged Jackie tightly.  
  
************************************************************************ Please review and let me know what you thought of this latest chapter. I love hearing your story ideas. Thanks! 


	5. Life's little surprises

3 WEEKS LATER  
  
Steven Hyde, having had a lot of time on his hands lately to think about the direction of his life, had come to a major decision. The only way he was going to get Jackie back was by making a grand gesture. He was tired of sitting around feeling sorry for himself. So he was going to have to get off his ass and do something about it. He was going to have to prove to Jackie how much he loved her and that he didn't want a future without her in it. This left him with only one option. Marry Jackie or die alone and miserable. He was already alone and miserable and he didn't intend to stay that way.  
  
He had secretly gone to Conley's Jewelry store. He didn't want anyone to know of his plan in case it blew up in his face. He had picked out a beautiful ¼ carat diamond solitaire ring. It was smaller than he would have liked to get her but it was what he could afford. It had taken him forever to pick the right one. After all this was for Jackie, just any ring would not do. It would have to be special because Hyde had long ago discovered that Jackie wasn't just any girl, she was the one. He had just fought it for too long, thinking back on it now; he realized that he had never stood a chance against falling in love with her. She never gave up. She just persisted and pushed. Every time he pushed her away she came right back, loving him whether he wanted it or not, which deep down he always did. Recently he had discovered that he needed her love like he needed air to breathe.  
  
She had already been gone for six weeks. The longest six weeks of his life. His imagination had come up with some terrifying things. What if she was happier without him? What if she had already met someone else? Who else might be touching what he considered to be his alone. He had to act now before his imaginings became reality.  
  
Hyde had told Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso that he was going to New York City this coming weekend to go see Jackie and hopefully bring her back with him. The very next day they surprised him with a plane ticket to New York City. Hyde was shocked. It had been the last thing he would have expected them to do.  
  
"Wow, you guys, I don't know what to say!" said Hyde, at a loss for words.  
  
"Hyde, I'm just returning the favor. You did the same thing for me so that I could go see Donna in California. I just hope everything works out for you and Jackie the way it did for me and Donna." said Eric solemnly.  
  
"So do I, So do I" said Hyde, because if it didn't he didn't know what he would do.  
  
NEXT DAY...  
  
Jackie Burkhardt was becoming accustomed to life in New York City although she knew that it would never be home. Steven hadn't tried to contact her at all in the last week which secretly scared her. Though as far as anyone else knew that was fine with her.  
  
She had started working as a sales clerk in the lingerie department at Bloomingdale's two weeks ago. It was a very cool and exciting place to work. So far she's already seen several celebrities. She had seen Barbara Streisand, Burt Reynolds, and Chevy Chase. Things like that just didn't happen in Point Place.  
  
Already in the six weeks she had been in New York City she had become very close to Jennifer. Jennifer amazed her. By all rights Jennifer should probably hate her. Jackie had grown up with the father Jennifer rarely saw, if ever and Jackie had also grown up with every possible advantage that her father's money could buy while Jennifer's mother struggled to make ends meet alone.  
  
  
  
Lately Jackie had been feeling a bit sick in the mornings. Usually she would throw up and feel fine for the rest of the day but some days she felt terribly nauseous and dizzy all day. She had initially shrugged it off as a virus going around but as the days passed she had a nagging suspicion what the real problem might be. But that couldn't be, could it?  
  
Jennifer liked for Jackie to go with her to her Dr.'s appointments which Jackie didn't mind because it was the least she could do for her sister considering all she had already done for her.  
  
"Come on Jackie, We're going to be late" urged Jennifer.  
  
"Alright, let me go to the bathroom first, and then I'll be ready to go."  
  
"You just went!" said Jennifer, somewhat irritated.  
  
"Well, I have to go again, must be all the water I've been drinking." said Jackie defensively.  
  
"Yes, that must be it" said Jennifer sarcastically.  
  
"What!" said Jackie angrily.  
  
"Nothing, hurry up!"  
  
Half an hour later they arrived at Dr. Harrison's office. After a short wait Jennifer's name was called and Jackie went in with her. The doctor performed a short examination and declared Jennifer to be in excellent health and said that the pregnancy was progressing normally. Jackie was about ready to walk out of the office when Jennifer said "No so fast!"  
  
"Jackie, your sister says you've been experiencing some nausea, dizziness and frequent urination. She wants me to run a pregnancy test on you." said the Dr. calmly.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!" said Jackie vehemently.  
  
"When was the date of your last period?" enquired the Dr.  
  
Jackie thought it over and realized she hadn't had one in awhile. "Around the end of May, probably the 28th." Jackie answered nervously.  
  
"Which makes you about a month late." informed the Dr.  
  
"I've been really upset and stressed lately and I'm sure that's why I'm late." argued Jackie.  
  
"Are you sexually active?" asked the Dr.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you need to be tested" the Dr. insisted.  
  
Jackie scowled at Jennifer.  
  
"Humor me"  
  
"Fine!" Jackie said, aggravated that her sister had gone behind her back and arranged with this Dr. to test her. Jackie submitted to the tests the Dr. wanted to run. She had to pee in a cup and the Dr. took a blood sample. Half an hour later the Dr. came out to the waiting room to bring Jackie back into his office to give the results.  
  
"Well.." said Jackie nervously.  
  
"You, young lady, are definitely pregnant." stated the Dr. seriously.  
  
"No I'm not! There's got to be something wrong with that test!" argued Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, I ran a blood and urine test. Both were positive. You are most definitely pregnant, approximately 6 weeks I'd say." confirmed the Dr.  
  
The words "6 weeks" echoed in her mind. That meant that she had gotten pregnant on her and Steven's last night together. She was numb with shock. "Oh my God, what am I going to do?" She put her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
"Jackie, I realize that this is a shock for you but you're going to have to make some difficult decisions. You have several options; having your baby, adoption, or a termination. What about your baby's father?"  
  
"We're not together anymore" answered Jackie tearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that" said the Dr. solemnly. "Well, I'm sure Jennifer will help you all she can."  
  
Jackie just shook her head absently, not paying attention to the Dr.'s words. She felt like her world was coming to an end. What was she going to do now? She didn't know anything about babies, had never really been around any. Going back to Steven was not an option. She loved him but she wouldn't hang on to him that way. If they got back together now she would always wonder if it was out of love for her or out of a sense of duty to their child.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer coming back into the Dr.'s office. The Dr. handed Jackie an appointment card for next week for a thorough examination and a prescription for prenatal vitamins.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Harrison. I appreciate you seeing her for me. I was getting kind of worried about her." said Jennifer gratefully. "Come on Jackie, let's go home"  
  
"Ok" agreed Jackie dazedly. Jackie was silent all the way home. Once they arrived at Jennifer's apartment Jackie went to her room to lie down. She had a massive headache and she wanted to be alone.  
  
No such luck. Jennifer came in and sat on the bed.  
  
"When are you going to tell Steven?" asked Jennifer gently.  
  
"I'm not going to tell him" answered Jackie listlessly.  
  
"Why not? He has a right to know Jackie!"  
  
"He didn't want to be with me anymore, so why would he want a baby?"  
  
"Jackie, he made a mistake. He is sorry. He wants to make it up to you but you're too stubborn to let him." pleaded Jennifer.  
  
"You talked to him?!" yelled Jackie.  
  
"Yes, he called last night while you were at work"  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"Jackie, I am on your side, but you are being stubborn as a mule! He loves you and he wants you to come home!"  
  
"Well, he has a funny way of showing it" said Jackie sadly.  
  
"Jackie, I'm not going to argue with you about this, now take a nap, and we'll talk about it later."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jennifer kissed Jackie on the cheek.  
  
"Everything will work out, you'll see" soothed Jennifer.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING..  
  
Donna had just finished eating supper when she decided that she would try to call Jackie. She had called earlier that day but no one had answered. The phone rang a few times before Jennifer picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jennifer, Is Jackie there?"  
  
"Yes, she is right here. Jackie, its Donna. Jennifer gave Jackie a look which she knew meant business. Jackie took her sweet time to take the phone from Jennifer.  
  
"Hi Donna" said Jackie quietly.  
  
"Hi Jackie, When are you coming home?" enquired Donna.  
  
"I'm not" said Jackie matter-of-factly.  
  
"Jackie, you have to come home. Everybody misses you. Hyde is going crazy. Jackie he loves you! How much longer are you going to punish him like this?"  
  
"I'm not punishing him, just giving him what he wanted." said Jackie tonelessly.  
  
"Jackie, he didn't mean any of the crap he said to you! He was freaking out about how serious you guys were getting!" reasoned Donna.  
  
"What does he have to freak out about! He's not the one who's preg." Jackie blurted angrily, cutting herself short, realizing what she just said.  
  
Donna though had heard enough of what Jackie had blurted out to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Jackie, you're pregnant?!!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" yelled Donna.  
  
"Ok fine, Donna! Yes, I am pregnant." confessed Jackie.  
  
"You have to tell Hyde!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything!"  
  
"Jackie, you have to tell him! He has a right to know, it's his baby too!"  
  
Donna turned around to find Hyde staring at her with his jaw hanging open from shock. Donna had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Jackie that she hadn't heard Bob let him in. 


	6. Hello again

SAME NIGHT...  
  
Hyde had felt nervous and uneasy all day and didn't really know why. He knew that Donna was going to try to call Jackie and ask her when she was coming home. He was hoping that Jackie would listen to Donna if nobody else.  
  
He knocked on Donna's front door and Bob answered.  
  
"Hey Hyde come on in, Donna's in the kitchen" invited Bob cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks Bob"  
  
Hyde walked towards the kitchen and heard raised voices.  
  
"You have to tell Hyde!"  
  
He thought to himself "Tell me what? Was she talking to Jackie?" He opened the kitchen door and walked in. Donna had her back to him and didn't notice his being there.  
  
"Jackie, you have to tell him, it's his baby too!!"  
  
Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jackie's pregnant?? He stared at Donna disbelievingly, who had finally noticed him standing there. A million feelings and thoughts were flooding through him all at once. "How did this happen? We've always been so careful? She has to come home now! We're going to have a baby?!"  
  
Donna was staring at him and listening to Jackie at the same time.  
  
Hyde grabbed the phone from Donna. "Jackie, you have to come home now!"  
  
"Steven?!" Jackie exclaimed in shock.  
  
Then the line went dead.  
  
"Jackie? Jackie? Damn it! She hung up!" Hyde felt like his legs were going to collapse underneath him. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat down in a daze. Donna sat down beside him and watched, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"She's really pregnant?" whispered Hyde in amazement.  
  
"Yes, she said Jennifer made her go to the Dr. today. She's six weeks pregnant." confirmed Donna, who was also reeling from shock.  
  
"Six weeks?" he repeated questioningly. "Oh my God, that means." He thought, not finishing his sentence, "that last night! Oh my God, I knocked her up and then I dumped her the next day. When I screw up, I screw up royally!" he chided himself. He felt terrible. He was so angry with himself. How could he have done this to her? But suddenly another thought occurred to him. "Now she'll have to take me back. We're going to have a baby." He couldn't believe it. He had made a huge mess but now it was ten times bigger. He had to get to her right away. They had to get this settled.  
  
Donna watched Hyde as a million different emotions flashed across his face. She was shocked; she couldn't imagine how Hyde felt. She just hoped that he would do the right thing for Jackie. She felt happy and sad for them all at the same time. She knew how much they loved each other and just hoped that it wasn't too late for them to put their problems behind them.  
  
"Donna, I've got to see her right away. I'm going to have to get an earlier flight tomorrow. I can't believe it! She's pregnant!" he repeated disbelievingly, still trying to absorb the information.  
  
Hyde got up from the table to leave.  
  
Donna patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck Hyde, but don't go all "cave man" on her or you'll push her even further away."  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes "I don't know Donna, as stubborn as she is I just might have to "go all caveman" as you so nicely put it to get through to her!"  
  
"Just bring her back Hyde" said Donna solemnly.  
  
"I'm not coming back without her" replied Hyde absolutely.  
  
He left Donna's house and went down to the basement and sat on the couch in a haze. His mind just couldn't take it all in. He was going to be a father? They were going to have a baby? He and Jackie, the couple nobody thought would last longer than a few weeks.  
  
Eric came down the steps from upstairs. He noticed Hyde sitting on the couch staring at nothing. "Hey man, did Donna talk to Jackie yet?"  
  
"Yes" Hyde still just sat there, barely acknowledging Eric's presence.  
  
"Hyde man, are you ok?" said Eric, concerned about what could have put Hyde in such a funk.  
  
"She's pregnant, Forman" Hyde replied, still not able to believe it himself.  
  
Eric stared at Hyde in disbelief. "Jackie's pregnant?" Eric was silent for a moment. "Did she tell you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"She told Donna?"  
  
"I overheard Donna telling her to tell me. I grabbed the phone and she hung up." said Hyde agitatedly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Eric nervously.  
  
"I've got to see her. I can't take this waiting around anymore. It was bad enough before but now with this I've got to make her listen to me. I can't lose her!" said Hyde passionately.  
  
"Hyde man, you're not going to lose her. She'll be back!" reassured Eric.  
  
"Forman, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone Jackie's pregnant until I get back, especially your mom and dad."  
  
"Sure Hyde"  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Jackie was pacing back and forth. "Oh my God, Oh my God! He knows!"  
  
"Jackie, will you calm down. He had a right to know that you're carrying his baby. What did he say?" asked Jennifer exasperatedly.  
  
"He ordered me to come home right now. Like he has a right to tell me what to do!" said Jackie resentfully.  
  
"Jackie, He loves you. He wants you back. You're having his baby. You need to talk to him and start working out your problems instead of hiding out here."  
  
"I'm not hiding. What, you can't wait to get rid of me?!" said Jackie indignantly.  
  
"Jackie, you know that's not true. Honey, a baby changes everything. It's not just about what you and Steven want. It's about what's best for your baby. Your baby deserves two parents. Next time he calls you'd better talk to him." advised Jennifer.  
  
"Oh dammit! I hate it when you're right! Ok, next time he calls I'll talk to him" agreed Jackie reluctantly.  
  
"Good girl, now go to bed. You look exhausted." instructed Jennifer. Jackie walked over and hugged Jennifer. "Thanks for being such a great sister and for putting up with me. I really appreciate your being here for me. I know you have your problems besides mine to deal with." said Jackie appreciatively.  
  
"No problem. Us pregnant broads have to stick together" said Jennifer jokingly.  
  
NEXT MORNING...  
  
Hyde didn't sleep a wink all night. All he could think about was Jackie and the baby she was carrying. It still hadn't sunken in yet. What kind of father would he be? What if he turned out just like his old man? No way in hell would he let that happen! He would die before he would allow this baby to go through any of the crap he had endured in his life.  
  
He had already arranged with the airline to get an earlier flight and was packed and ready to go. The flight to New York City was the longest 3 hours of his life. It was around noon when he finally arrived. He flagged down a taxi and gave the driver Jennifer's address. He was dressed a lot better than usual because his normal attire of jeans and a t-shirt probably wouldn't get him in Jennifer's ritzy apartment building. So instead he was wearing a dress shirt and a pair of corduroys. He just prayed Jennifer would let him talk to Jackie. From the few times he had spoken with her he was under the impression that she was trying to get Jackie to agree to talk to him.  
  
The taxi finally pulled up to Jennifer's apartment after an hour of hellish lunch hour traffic. He couldn't believe his eyes. This place was swanky, no wonder Jackie didn't want to come home. He started to open the front doors but the doorman stopped him.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Jackie Burkhardt. She's staying with her sister Jennifer Malloy."  
  
"Oh yes, Mrs. Malloy. What's your name sir? I'll ring Mrs. Malloy and ask if its alright to send you up."  
  
"Steven Hyde"  
  
Hyde waited nervously as the doorman buzzed Jennifer's apartment. He couldn't really hear what was being said which made him even more apprehensive.  
  
"Sir, you may go on up. Go straight ahead to the elevator. It's the 15th floor, apartment #12."  
  
"Thanks a lot man" Hyde said, relieved he was being allowed to go up.  
  
Hyde was sweating bullets for the whole ride in the elevator. The doors finally opened on the 15th floor. He looked around for a few minutes and finally found Jennifer's apartment. He hesitated for a few minutes and then finally knocked on the door.  
  
Jennifer answered the door almost immediately, having been waiting for him to come up since the doorman had rang her. "Hi, so you're Steven" said Jennifer appraisingly.  
  
"Yes" he said nervously. "Is she here?"  
  
"Yes, she's lying down in her room. She came home from work early. She's not feeling well. Her room is down the hall, last door on the right."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Please try not to upset her too much" requested Jennifer.  
  
Hyde shook his head solemnly. "Thanks for letting me see her"  
  
"Don't thank me yet. She's the one you have to convince." advised Jennifer.  
  
Hyde walked down the hall and slowly twisted Jackie's bedroom door knob. He opened it to find Jackie asleep, laying on her side facing the opposite direction. He slowly walked over to the bed and tentatively put his weight on it. She didn't stir. He lay down beside her and got right up against her and started to stroke her hair and arm and kissed her neck.  
  
She sleepily whispered "Steven?"  
  
"Yes baby" and put his arm tightly around her. She slowly turned around to face him and stared at him in shock. They stared at each other for a few minutes, afraid to take their eyes off each other for fear the other would disappear.  
  
"Steven, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you, Jackie. I miss you so bad baby. I want you to come home. All that shit I said to you. I must have been suffering from temporary insanity. All our differences, I don't care about it anymore. It doesn't mean anything. All I know for sure is that I love you!" pleaded Hyde.  
  
Jackie listened, afraid she was only hearing what she wanted to hear, hoping to God he really meant it. "Steven, do you really mean that?"  
  
"Jackie! Yes! I want us to put this whole stupid mess behind us and just be together. Just please say you'll forgive me. I love you so much and I want our baby." said Hyde with absolute seriousness.  
  
"You do?" questioned Jackie, who had been very concerned about how he would react about the baby.  
  
"Of course I do. I love you so much. I realized when you were gone that my life doesn't mean anything without you in it. Please say you'll come home!" pleaded Hyde.  
  
"Yes Steven! Yes! Yes!" She kissed him over and over again with tears cascading down her cheeks. If this was a dream she didn't want to ever wake up.  
  
He kissed her back hungrily, like a man who had been without nourishment for far too long. He began to trail kisses down her jaw, neck, and collar bone. She clung to him tightly, already feeling the evidence of his rock hard need for her. He ran his hand down to her bottom and pulled her tightly against him so that she could feel how badly he wanted her. She moaned, this was all she had been dreaming about for weeks. She craved him like an alcoholic craved vodka. She began to push her hands underneath his shirt to feel his warm skin. He sat up and quickly unbuttoned shirt and threw it on the floor. Jackie began to unzip his pants, never taking her eyes off of his. He helped her pull his pants off and it soon joined his shirt on the floor. He pulled her satin nightgown over her head. They again frantically kissed each other, not being able to get enough or get close enough to each other. They took turns caressing each other, driving each other to the brink of insanity before finally fusing their bodies together in the most intimate way possible for a man and woman. They both declared their love for each other as they reached their climaxes. Afterwards they lay spent, neither of them having the energy to move. They lay in each others arms finally content after weeks of agony.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****I don't think this is the last chapter. I'll probably write more if you want me too. I'm starting to run into writer's block bad. Sorry if this ended up too mushy. I just kind of decided they were both so sick of being without each other they just said to hell with it and made up(at least for now). This may seem to mushy for Hyde but remember this is Hyde 2 years later and hopefully by then he would be a little bit better at expressing his feelings plus he can't be his normal closed off self if he's trying to get his woman back.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think! 


	7. Big changes

After a brief nap together Jackie got out of bed and began to get dressed. The sound of dresser drawers being pulled open awoke Hyde.  
  
"Hey" he said admiringly, as she was standing buck naked.  
  
"Hey yourself" she said quietly, without looking at him.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here"  
  
She walked over and sat on the bed. He leaned up and kissed her lingeringly on the lips. She pulled away and turned her back.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hyde apprehensively.  
  
"Steven, every time we get in a fight we make up with sex." Jackie was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Steven, this was way more than a fight. You broke up with me." Jackie replied, with pain evident in her voice.  
  
Hyde pulled her around to face him. "Jackie, look at me. I'm sorry. You'll never know how sorry. I panicked. I was afraid we'd end up just like my parents."  
  
Jackie stared at him in shock. "Steven, that's crazy! We are nothing like your parents. I love you so much! I need you to believe that we can get through anything. If you don't, then we're wasting each other's time."  
  
Hyde grabbed her chin and looked directly in her eyes. "I do believe and I'm going to prove it to you." He reached for his pants on the floor and dug out the velvet box out of his pocket. Jackie's eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jackie, not believing her own eyes. He didn't answer and instead reached for her left hand, took the ring out of the box, and looked her deep in the eyes "Jackie, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my God, Steven! It's so beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed with shock and joy. Hyde slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you?" he asked nervously, scared to death she would tell him no.  
  
"Yes Steven I will!" Jackie threw her arms around him. She kissed his cheek, his neck, and then his lips and whispered "I love you so much." He whispered back "I love you too, baby." They sat like that for what seemed like hours, holding on to each other for dear life.  
  
After awhile Jackie leaned up and looked at Steven with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Steven, you're not just doing this because of the baby, are you?" Her voice began to break, on the verge of tears.  
  
He shook his head vehemently. "Jackie! No! I bought this ring before I even knew about the baby. You believe me, don't you?"  
  
She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Yes Steven, I believe you."  
  
"Ok then. We've got a lot to get done today. We need to get a marriage license and get blood tests done."  
  
Jackie looked at him with shock. "You want to get married here?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to wait. I want us to get married as soon as possible. We can have a reception or something when we get back home. Its not like either of us have much family to think about. The sooner we're married the better." answered Hyde.  
  
"Because of the baby?"  
  
"A little bit, but mainly because I want you to be mine legally." said Hyde with total sincerity.  
  
"Oh Steven!" Jackie kissed him passionately on the mouth.  
  
  
  
A little bit later they were both dressed and sitting on the couch with Jennifer. Hyde had just finished telling Jennifer of his intentions towards Jackie. Jennifer was shocked but happy for them. This was the happiest she had ever seen Jackie and she could tell by seeing them together that they loved each other very much.  
  
Hyde called the court house and arranged for them to be married the next day at 1pm. They went out and had their blood tests done, obtained a marriage license, and bought matching wedding bands. Jackie borrowed a cream colored dress from Jennifer to be married in. That night she and Steven hardly slept a wink. They were both so nervous about the day that lay ahead. Jennifer had arranged for them to spend their wedding night at the Sheraton and the next day they were going to fly back to Wisconsin. They had both decided that the "seeing the bride before the wedding was back luck" was a bunch of crap and after all they'd been through the last few weeks they sure as hell weren't going to spend a night apart. Hyde kept thinking to himself "I can't believe she said yes, just a few hours to go, please God, don't let her change her mind." Jackie was scared about how much they still hadn't discussed; like where they were going to live, not to mention all the changes a baby was going to mean to their lives. It was mind boggling just thinking about how much their lives were about to change.  
  
  
  
1 pm rolled around before they knew it. Jennifer's friend David walked Jackie down the aisle while Elvis's "Only fools rush in" played. Hyde couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was piled on her head with a few wisps hanging freely. David placed Jackie's hand in Steven's and they turned to face each other, holding each other's hands. The judge began the ceremony by "We are gathered here to day, to join the 2 separate lives of Jackie and Steven, into one life of togetherness."  
  
"Steven, do you take Jackie to be your lawfully wedded wife"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Jackie, do you take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do" she replied tearfully.  
  
"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Now we will have the exchanging of the rings. Steven, take Jackie's hand and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, this ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you, with no beginning and no end."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed, this ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you, with no beginning and no end." And Hyde placed the wedding band of Jackie's finger.  
  
"Jackie, take Steven's hand and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, this ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you, with no beginning and no end."  
  
"Steven, with this ring I thee wed, this ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you, with no beginning and no end." Jackie placed the wedding band on Steven's hand as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"By the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. Steven, you may kiss your bride." said the judge happily. Hyde put his hands on both sides of Jackie's face and kissed her lingeringly for what seemed like several minutes. After they were finished the Judge pronounced "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde" Jennifer & David clapped and rushed up to hug both Jackie and Hyde and wished them congratulations.  
  
A little while later Jackie and Hyde left for the hotel. They spent a leisurely night soaking in a whirlpool bath and making love. They had such a wonderful time neither wanted to leave for their flight to go home the next morning. They slept almost the whole flight because they had been too preoccupied with other things during the night to sleep. The flight attendant woke them up just as they were landing. They were very nervous for the entire drive home because of the news they were about to drop on everyone at the Forman's. Hyde and Jackie walked down the basement steps hand in hand. They looked at each other and shrugged "Well, its now or never." and went in.  
  
*****************Please review, Thanks!********************** 


	8. Welcome Back

Hyde and Jackie opened the basement door to find the whole gang watching television. Everyone looked up at the same time.  
  
"Jackie!" gasped Donna in shock and got up to hug her friend.  
  
Eric even got up and gave her a hug which was very uncharacteristic.  
  
"Oh Jackie, Fez has been so bored without you" said Fez excitedly.  
  
"Hey Jackie" said Kelso reservedly, feeling out of place because he and Jackie weren't really friends anymore.  
  
"Hey Man, its about time you got home. We were starting to wonder what the hell was going on." remarked Eric.  
  
"Well man, its been a busy last few days." explained Hyde.  
  
Fez suddenly caught a glimpse of Hyde's left hand and noticed the gold wedding band Jackie had placed there only the day before.  
  
"Hyde, what is that on your hand?! Did you get married and not invite any of us, you son of a bitch?!" said Fez agitatedly.  
  
"Fez, calm down, it was a spur of the moment thing." said Hyde, trying to calm Fez down.  
  
Eric interrupted "You guys got married???!!!"  
  
Donna picked up Jackie's left hand and noticed the gold band and engagement ring. "Jackie, what the hell?!"  
  
"We got married yesterday! Isn't it wonderful, Donna? I'm so excited!" said Jackie enthusiastically.  
  
Kelso looked at Hyde suspiciously. "What did you do Hyde, knock her up?!"  
  
Hyde looked back at Kelso menacingly.  
  
"Oh my God, you did, didn't you?!" shrieked Kelso.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but yes, Jackie is pregnant." informed Hyde.  
  
Fez looked at Jackie in shock. "Fez is going to be an uncle?"  
  
"Yes, Fez, you are" laughed Jackie amusedly.  
  
"When are you going to tell my Mom and Dad, Hyde?" laughed Eric.  
  
"Are they upstairs?" asked Hyde nervously.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come on Jackie, let's get this over with"  
  
"Steven, are you sure you wouldn't rather tell them yourself?" asked Jackie anxiously.  
  
"Come on Jackie, you're coming with me" said Hyde, giving her a look that she knew meant business.  
  
"Ok, fine" Jackie reluctantly agreed.  
  
They walked up the stairs with Jackie following behind Hyde. They reached the top and Hyde noticed that Jackie was still standing a few steps below, not going any further.  
  
"Come on, you chicken" and pulled her up the rest of the way.  
  
Kitty and Red were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up lunch and drinking coffee. Kitty noticed Jackie and Hyde and immediately launched out of her chair to hug them both.  
  
"Jackie, Steven, you're home. I was so worried about you kids. Its so good to have you home. Jackie, you look pale, what's the matter sweetie?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just tired from the flight home I guess" answered Jackie tensely.  
  
"Sit down, Do you kids want some lunch?" asked Kitty enthusiastically.  
  
Red looked up from his paper "Hey Steven, its about time you got home. I was starting to wonder if you forgot how to use a phone."  
  
"Sorry Red, the last few days I haven't had time to let anybody know what was going on."  
  
"Oh really, busy with what?" asked Red with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Well yesterday, Jackie and I got.." Hyde stopped short, suddenly apprehensive of Red's legendary temper. Jackie nudged Hyde's leg under the table.  
  
"You got what Steven?" asked Kitty fearfully.  
  
"We got married" said Hyde matter-of-factly. "Married! Are you dumbasses insane?! What do you kids know about making a marriage work? You're too young and stupid to know your ass from your elbow about anything much less marriage!"  
  
"Red!" shouted Kitty warningly. "I'm sure everything will work out fine. Jackie and Steven love each other very much and they've been together for quite awhile now."  
  
"Eric and Donna have been together longer and they're still just engaged" retorted Red.  
  
"Red, we're not Eric and Donna" said Hyde exasperatedly.  
  
"What'd you do Steven, get her pregnant?!" asked Red angrily.  
  
Hyde started to answer but hesitated.  
  
"Steven?" prompted Kitty worriedly.  
  
Hyde remained silent. Kitty looked over to Jackie.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Forman, I'm pregnant" confirmed Jackie softly.  
  
"So you had to marry her" said Red gruffly.  
  
Hyde lost what little patience he had left. "Hey Red, I didn't have to marry her, I wanted to marry her. I bought her an engagement ring before I even knew about the baby!"  
  
"So you mope around here for over a month like some sad bastard and the solution you come up with is the genius plan of getting married?" asked Red disbelievingly.  
  
"I love her and we'll make it work!"  
  
"Well, don't think you're going to live here with a baby" yelled Red.  
  
"Jesus, Red, I'm not that stupid. We're going to live at Jackie's until we can afford a place of our own."  
  
"Steven, Jackie, congratulations! Though I would have liked to see you kids get married." said Kitty sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Forman. I just wanted to get things settled between me and Jackie before we came back." explained Hyde.  
  
"Meaning you wanted her to marry you before she came to her senses." retorted Red sarcastically.  
  
"Red, I'm 19 and I don't need your permission to marry my girlfriend." defended Hyde angrily. "Come on Jackie, help me pack up my stuff so we can get out of here." requested Hyde while glaring at Red.  
  
"Sure Steven" agreed Jackie, uncomfortable with the conversation that had just taken place.  
  
"Steven, you don't need to leave just this minute." said Kitty in a panic.  
  
"Its ok Mrs. Forman. I appreciate all that you and Red have done for me the last few years but its time I got out on my own anyway." said Hyde gently; trying to soothe the woman he considered to be his mother.  
  
"Red?" prompted Kitty, wanting him to smooth things over with Steven.  
  
"Kitty, Steven's right. He's a man now with a wife and a baby on the way and needs to start making his own way"  
  
Kitty walked over and gave Steven and Jackie each a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Let us know if you need anything." offered Kitty tearfully.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Forman, I'm sure you'll see more of us than you want to" said Hyde jokingly.  
  
"Steven" she chided sadly. Sad that boy she had come to love as much as her own children was going to leave and start his own life.  
  
"Come on Jackie, we'd better get a move on. We have a lot to get done."  
  
Jackie nodded and followed Hyde down the stairs to the basement.  
  
Everyone was still downstairs, standing around in total shock.  
  
"Well man, I've got to get my stuff packed up to move into Jackie's tonight. Will you help load stuff in the car? I don't want Jackie carrying anything heavy." requested Hyde.  
  
"Geez Hyde, watching out for the little woman?" smirked Eric.  
  
"Damn Forman, she's pregnant, ok! Of course I'm looking out for her." said Hyde agitatedly.  
  
"I'm just messing with your man. I just can't believe you and Jackie are married!" said Eric in disbelief.  
  
"Well whatever man, I don't have to discuss it, so more helping and less talk."  
  
It took around an hour and a half to get everything cleared out and loaded into Hyde's car. Eric, Fez, Kelso, and Donna followed in the vista cruiser and helped bring everything into Jackie's house. After having delivery pizza everybody left, leaving the newlyweds alone at last. 


End file.
